Mi primera navidad
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: sakura parece haberse enamorado de syaoran,sakura se pregunta porque? cuando se enamoro perdidamente de el? sera que el siguiente país le ayudara a saber porque?, Mal summary, Un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado para los fanáticos de tsubasa
1. Chapter 1

La llegada

Hemos llegado al siguiente mundo- dijo mokona

Habíamos caído encima de todos, Kurogane estaba abajo con Fye encima, Syaoran-kun encima suyo conmigo en brazos.

SE PUEDEN BAJAR!- dice Kurogane levantándose haciendo que todos se caigan- y tu- dice agarrando a mokona por las orejas-que no puedes aterrizar bien por una vez!

Como de costumbre, Kurogane y mokona se habían puesto a pelear, estaban muy ocupados como para notar que había caído encima de Syaoran, haciendo que nos quedáramos frente a frente, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

No me podía ver la cara, pero estaba segura de que estaba roja hasta las orejas, no solo por estar _**de esa manera**_ con el, si no porque ella no quería quitarse de encima, de ello lo que quería hacer ella__era acercarse un poco más, lo suficiente para…

Pri-princesa- dijo Syaoran ruborizado

Lo- lo siento- dije parándome, dejando que el se levantara, cuando nuestras miradas se unieron, haciendo que mi corazón latiera por millón, y sintiera una calida sensación en mi estomago, mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. Cuando se quita la capa y me la pone encima.

Esta haciendo frío, es mejor que se cubra- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente, era tan caballeroso, y yo me sentía tan nerviosa que ni siquiera le podía decir gracias, de repente agarra mi mano, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se tripliquen

Vamos a buscar su pluma princesa- dice guiándome con los demás, que como habían estado peleando, no nos habían notado.

Al decir princesa me sentí triste, odio que sea tan formal pero no me atrevo a decírselo, pero, porque me siento así? Porque me pongo tan feliz cuando sonríe y me entristece que me llame princesa? Porque me siento así?

Vamos con Kurogane y Fye que se había sumado a la pelea, ahora iba corriendo siendo perseguido por Kurogane, con mokona en brazos, llamándole de distintas maneras, a Syaoran y ami nos sale una gotita, definitivamente esos tres nunca iban a cambiar.

Una vez que terminaron de pelear, fuimos a buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos, parecía un pueblo acogedor, estaba nevando pero se sentía muy calido, ese mundo se parecía al mundo de Jade, solamente que los faroles estaban adornados con listones rojos y la gente se veía mucho mas alegre. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, no tardamos mucho ya que el pueblo era pequeño, en el centro de la ciudad había un gran árbol con muchas esferas y listones, y en la punta había una estrella que brillaba mucho, también había un pancarta colgada pero no sabía lo que decía.

Alguien puede leerlo?- pregunto Fye

Creo que puedo- dice Syaoran-kun- creo que dice "feliz navidad"

AH!-dijo mokona saliendo de las ropas de Fye- ya se lo que es

Que es navidad mokona?- decía Fye

Navidad es una fiesta, que se trata sobre dar y recibir, que consta de 2 días, el primero es la noche del 24 de Diciembre, se reúnen familia y amigos, por la paz y prosperidad, y el 25 se dan regalos a los seres queridos.

Que lindo!- dije

Crees que sea suficiente para encontrar hospedaje?-pregunto Fye

Posiblemente – dice mokona

Disculpen, ustedes son viajeros?-pregunta una señorita de cabello negro- si quieren se pueden quedar en la posada en donde yo trabajo

Lo que pasa es que no tenemos dinero-dice Syaoran-kun

Eso no importa, es navidad y seria horrible dejarlos en la calle

Gracias señorita- dice Fye si poder terminar la frase

Kagome, llámenme Kagome

Gracias señorita Kagome

Kagome nos lleva a una posada que queda un poco mas al norte, al llegar nos asigna a cada uno una habitación, dice que como hubo una tormenta, el paso a la ciudad esta bloqueado.

Y eso no les traerá problemas- pregunta Syaoran-kun

Tenemos comida suficiente, del gran festival que íbamos a hacer, y por la posada tampoco se preocupen, tenemos dinero suficiente del festival de acción de gracias.

Veo que hacen muchos festivales- dice Fye

Es que aquí nos gusta celebrar mucho las fiestas-explica Kagome- bueno voy a preparar la cena, pueden esperar en la sala si gustan.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y luego bajamos a la sala. La sala era un lugar muy acogedor, muchos muebles, una chimenea y un árbol parecido al de la ciudad, aunque mucho menos grande que estaba junto a la ventana.

Mientras que en la cocina

Espero que me perdone, pero he invitado a unos viajeros a quedarse, no tienen dinero pero no podía dejarlos solos en navidad y….

Tranquila Kagome, entiendo-dijo una señora de cabellos grises- porque no les llevas té?

Muchas gracias señora Nadeshiko, ya voy

No te preocupes- dijo una muchacha de cabellos azulados- yo lo hare

Muchas gracias- viendo como la chica se iba con una bandeja de té

Cuando la muchacha llega a la sala no puede creer lo que esta viendo, muy rara vez se sorprendía, y claramente esta era una de esas veces

Sakura…Syaoran

Lo único que pudo decir antes de dejar caer la bandeja

Si soy mala, les dejare con la duda, bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Chao;)


	2. 24 de Diciembre

24 de Diciembre

Cuando oímos la bandeja caer, no volteamos a ver que pasaba, no podíamos creer que estábamos viendo, o mejor dicho a _quien _estábamos viendo.

Tomoyo-dije

Sakura...Syaoran- dijo mirándonos sorprendida

Y ahora estábamos mas sorprendidos, es que este mundo nos conoce?

Nos conocemos?-pregunta Syaoran-kun

Tomoyo parace reaccionar con la pregunta y su seño sorprendido cambia a una sonrisa con profunda ternura.

No, lo siento creo que los confundí- diciendo eso se agacho a recoger la vajilla- que torpe!, he dejado que se caiga todo

Que paso?- pregunta alarmada una señora que entra con Kagome, que de repente nos mira sorprendida Syaoran-kun y a mi.

Señora Nadeshiko, que le pasa?- pregunta alarmada Kagome

De repente la señora sale del trance y nos mira con ternura, por que todos hacen eso? En este mundo ya nos conocen?

Sucede algo malo?-pregunto

No, no, lo siento, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto, soy la dueña de la posada-dice

Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí, pero si me permite saber, porque se sorprendieron tanto al vernos?- pregunta Syaoran-kun

Lo que pasa es que se parecen mucho a mi hija y su marido-dice ella sentándose en uno de los muebles

Marido?- preguntamos Syaoran-kun y yo al mismo tiempo

Si, lo que pasa es que ella se caso hace 2 años con chico Llamado Syaoran Lee-diciendo esto Syaoran-kun y yo nos sonrojamos- Ella viene siempre en navidad con su marido, y este año íbamos a conocer a mi nietecito

Por poco no me desmayo cuando dijo eso, en este mundo Syaoran-kun y yo estamos casados! Y con un niño!

Ellos iban a venir pero con la tormenta parace que no vendrán hasta por lo menos año nuevo-dice un poco triste- y ustedes se parecen un poco a ellos.

Lo siento-dije

Pero si nos conocen ustedes dos, porque Kagome no se sorprendió al vernos?-pregunta Syaoran-kun

Lo que pasa es que yo empecé a trabajar hace unos pocos meses y jamás había visto a los señores Lee, por eso no me sorprendí- explico

Bueno vamos a preparar la cena, Kagome ayuda a Tomoyo a recoger las cosas que se cayeron-dijo Kinomoto-san

No se preocupe Nadeshiko-san, ya lo recogí, voy a hacer mas té-diciendo esto se retira

Una vez que todas se fueron a la cocina, me volteé a ver a mis compañeros

Vaya vaya, que les parece, en este mundo Sakura y Syaoran están casados y con un hijo-dijo mirándonos pícaramente, haciendo que nos sonrojemos.

Tortolitos, tortolitos, tortolitos-decía mokona, haciendo que nos sonrojemos aun más, si es que es posible.

Oigan nos pueden ayudar a poner la mesa-dice Kagome

Ya vamos-decimos Syaoran-kun y yo al unísono, al parecer ambos queríamos salir de esa incomoda situación lo antes posible.

Una vez que terminamos de poner la mesa, nos sorprendimos al ver que había mucha comida, según decían ellas había pavo, hallaca, ensalada de gallina, pan de jamón, cordero asado, nueces asadas, bacalao a la vizcaina, picana, yuca, y de postre buñuelos de todo tipo, torta negra y pastel de frutas.

No es mucha comida?- pregunto fye

Es que es para toda la posada, por eso ponemos la comida en una mesa sin sillas, para que vayan agarrando comida y luego vayan a una mesa con sus familias-dijo Tomoyo-san - pueden comer con nosotros si gustan, pero ahora tenemos que cambiarlos de ropa.

Nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, la ropa de ahí era muy parecida a del mundo de Jade, solo mi vestido tenía encajes dorados, holanes blancos, mangas largas del mismo color que se abrían al final, y escote en los hombros (n.a: lo siento, no sirvo parra las descripciones;))

Este vestido lo diseñe para Sakura, pero no tuve ocasión de dárselo- decía Tomoyo ayudándome a ponérmelo- pero me alegra que tu lo tengas-dedicándome una sonrisa

Muchas gracias Tomoyo-san - dije, para sorpresa de ella

Como sabes mi nombre?-dijo ella

Kinomoto-san lo menciono antes-dije, que suerte que me acorde, sino estaría en problemas

Oh es cierto-dijo- pero no tienes que ser tan formal, solo dime Tomoyo, eso me recuerda-dijo sonriendo picadamente- te gusta ese chico de cabello castaño verdad?-al decir eso, hizo que me sonrojara

Co-como? -dije tartamudeando por tanto sonrojo

La manera por la que se sonrojaron no fue solo por mencionar el casamiento de mi amiga estoy segura-dijo con una sonrisa- y bien?

Pues yo no estoy segura de lo que siento-dije un poco triste sentándome en la cama

Oh esta bien no importa,- sentándose a mi lado- sabes mi amiga Sakura también le paso lo mismo- dijo mirando hacia el techo con cariño- de ello ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el hasta que el se le confeso, al principio no sabia lo que sentía por el, pero después se dio cuenta,-dijo volteándome verme- y ahora son muy felices-ahora estaba abrazándome-estoy segura de que tu también te darás cuenta

Gracias-dije correspondiendo al abrazo

Vayamos a comer-dijo soltándome

Hai (si)-y salimos de la habitación

Al bajar no encontramos con los demás, me quede viendo a Syaoran-kun, se veía muy bien, no era la primera vez que lo veía en ese tipo de traje, pero no dejaba de quedarle bien, el también se quedo viéndome, le gusto? Le parece que me veo bien? Y si no le gusta?

Oigan ustedes dos-dice Kurogane (n.a: que lo había dejado sin hablar)- vamos a comer

Si- decimos Syaoran-kun y yo al unísono un poco sonrojados

Cada uno agarro un poco de todo, mokona pudo salir a comer, al parecer en ese mundo no era raro ver a criaturas como esas.

No les parece raro que mokona coma con nosotros?-pregunto Fye

No, no tiene nada de raro, de hecho mi hija tenia un ser parecido a ella, se llamaba kerberos, era un pequeño leoncito con alas muy glotón-dijo con una sonrisa

Igual que esta orejona-dijo Kurogane

Kurogane malo-dijo mokona haciendo un pequeño puchero

Todos nos reímos y seguimos comiendo, cuando terminamos la señora Kinomoto se levanto y se fue a una parte del salón donde había muchos instrumentos, para que serán?

Bueno señores ahora que terminamos de comer, es hora de hacer el baile de navidad muevan las mesas e iniciemos el baile!

N.A: recomendación musical Be mine- robyn

Obedecimos el mandato y unos señores fueron con los instrumentos y empezaron a tocar, la música era bastante alegre y poco a poco la gente empezó bailar al ritmo de música.

Fye invito a bailar a Kagome, e incluso mokona estaba bailando! Se había encontrado con una especie de gatito negro con alas de mariposa y lo había invitado a bailar, los solo quedamos Kurogane, Syaoran-kun y yo, como me gustaría bailar con el.

Vamos ustedes dos también tienen que bailar- dijo Tomoyo agarrandonos a Syaoran-kun y a mi.

Que! Pero si no conocemos el baile y- dijo Syaoran-kun sin poder terminar la frase

Por mi no hay problema Syaoran-kun-dije interrumpiéndolo

Se sonrojo un poco, pero luego me extendió la mano y yo no tarde en agarrarla-vamos-dice el.

Luego va Tomoyo y le extiende la mano a Kurogane.

Yo no bailo-dice el

Vamos no seas aburrido- dice agarrando y empujándolo a la pista de baile.

No conocíamos el baile, pero fuimos bailando al compás de la canción espléndidamente, era como si hubiéramos estudiado horas y horas ese baile y yo estaba súbitamente feliz, con una mano nos sujetábamos el brazo del otro, mientras que él con la otra agarraba mi cintura y yo agarraba su hombro, en ese momento no podía ser más feliz.

Bailamos por horas, me dolían los pies pero yo no le prestaba atención.

No se siente cansada princesa?-pregunto, otra vez uso el keijo, como lo odio, donde había escuchado eso antes?, bueno no importa, creo que solo le intereso como la princesa de su reino, a la que debe proteger y nada mas,- pienso tristemente

No, estoy bien- dije apartándome un poco- pero voy a sentarme.

Diciendo eso fui a un sillón único que estaba al lado de la chimenea, Syaoran-kun se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba al frente del mismo tipo que el mío.

Esta molesta por algo princesa?-pregunto- si he hecho algo para incomodarla por favor discúlpeme

Es eso todo lo que soy para ti?-pregunte con ojos llorosos- solo soy para ti nada mas que la princesa del reino de Clow?- pregunte mientras algunas lagrimas surcaban por mis mejillas.

Me miro asombrado por un momento, mientras que hacia un quejido y cerraba mis ojos dejando que surcaran mas lagrimas, mientras para mi sorpresa agarro mi mano mientras con la otra me quito las lagrimas de mis ojos.

Claro que no- dijo mientras me sonreía calidamente- para mi no es solo la princesa del reino de Clow, también es una gran amiga y- dijo agarrando mi mejilla- y también una persona muy querida para mi-dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

Syaoran-dije mientras nos parábamos sin quitar su mano de mi mejilla, cuando me doy cuenta de que todos nos están observando- que pasa?

Lo que pasa es que están debajo del muerdago-dijo Kagome mientras alzábamos nuestra mirada viendo una pequeña planta

Es algo malo?-pregunte

No, no es nada malo es solo que es una tradición que cuando estas bajo el muerdago-dijo sin poder terminar la frase

Deben besarse!- dice mokona animadamente

Que cosa?-preguntamos al unísono mientras nos sonrojábamos

Es la tradición mas respetada de la navidad es nuestro pueblo-dijo Kinomoto-san

Syaoran y yo nos miramos sonrojados, poco a poco nos acercamos, mientras que mi corazón latía a millón y me sonrojaba mas y mas, hasta que nos besamos, fue suave pero a la vez profundo, y yo sentía que estaba en el cielo, mientras no creía que estaba pasando, muchas veces me había surcado por la cabeza este momento, pero nunca creí que se hiciera realidad, pero por fin me quedaba una cosa en claro, estaba profundamente enamorada de Syaoran, no me importa si soy la princesa del reino de Clow o no, amo a Syaoran mas que a mi vida y nada lo va a cambiar.

Poco a poco nos separamos y nos quedamos frente a frente, Syaoran estaba un poco sonrojado pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente, de manera hermosa, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más y más, pero sintiéndome muy feliz. Cuando sonaron campanadas y todos gritaron

Feliz Navidad!

Todos hablaban y se felicitaban pero Syaoran y yo no les prestábamos atención, nos seguíamos mirando. Estaba decidida, le iba a decir ahora mismo lo que sentía por el. Iba a decirle cuando de repente las ventanas explotan y las velas se apagan y fuertes vientos surcan, syaoran me abraza para protegerme.

Mokona esto es-dice Syaoran

Una pluma de Sakura- dice mokona, protegida por el gato negro, que se transformo en una pantera con alas grandes de mariposa.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto aunque puede ser por el hecho de que yo lo cree, se que fui un poco mala por dejarlo ahí, pero si no lo hacia en el próximo cap ya no quedaría nada. Pero tratare de poner el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible.

Adiós


	3. 25 de Diciembre

25 de Diciembre

Una pluma de Sakura- dice mokona, protegida por el gato negro, que se transformo en una pantera con alas grandes de mariposa.

Spinelsun protege a la gente mientras nosotros iremos por la pluma de Sakura-dice mokona a Spinelsun.

Princesa es mejor que se quede aquí-dice Syaoran

No

Princesa-dice el

Syaoran es mi pluma-digo

Esta bien, pero manténgase cerca de mío- dice agarrandome la mano.

Poco a poco no encontramos con Kurogane, Fye y mokona, salimos lentamente del a posada ya que el viento era muy fuerte y no nos dejaba caminar bien, para mi sorpresa y la de todos, el viento no aumentaba la intensidad a medida en la que nos acercábamos, si no que mantenía el mismo régimen de fuerza.

Eso nos da una oportunidad-dice Fye

Poco a poco caminamos por la ciudad hasta llegar al centro de ella, al parecer la pluma estaba en la punta del árbol.

Voy por ella, Kurogane-san, Fye-san, mokona cuiden a la princesa-dijo Syaoran

Ten cuidado-dije sumamente preocupada

Fue subiendo difícilmente por el árbol, el árbol era enorme y era difícil subir con las ráfagas de viento, yo veía como subía difícilmente, me sentía frustrada, yo solo podía ver como la persona que mas amaba en el mundo arriesgaba su vida por mi y no podía hacer, estaba a punto de agarrar la pluma cuando, su pie resbala por una de las esferas del árbol, va cayendo y termina encima de una pila de nieve acumulada.

Syaoran!-grito mientras me acerco a el.

Al llegar a el veo que permanece inerte sobre la nieve, me arrodillo cerca de el.

Syaoran! Syaoran-grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tranquila solo esta inconsciente- dice Kurogane

Despertara dentro de un par de minutos-dice Fye tranquilizándome un poco.

Voy por ella, cuiden de Syaoran- dije parándome

Sakura es muy peligroso! Syaoran no quería- dice mokona sin poder terminar la frase

Syaoran por mi culpa esta así-dije secamente- por mi culpa ya se lastimo Syaoran, no quiero que ustedes les pase lo mismo.

Me miran un poco sorprendidos pero al ver mi mirada decidida vieron que no tenían opción

Esta bien, cuídate Sakura-chan-dice Fye con cariño

Voy subiendo por el árbol, es difícil subir por las ramas pero los listones y esferas ayudaban, llevo como 10 minutos y apenas voy por la mitad del árbol.

Mientras que abajo

Como va?-pregunta Kurogane

Parece que bien, no te preocupes es muy fuerte, de seguro lo lograra-dice Fye

Que paso?-pregunta Syaoran agarrandose la cabeza cuando ve que estoy en el árbol- Princesa!-grita el parándose y yendo a dirección al árbol, cuando algo lo detiene.

Fye-san! Debo ir por la princesa, es muy peligroso y- dice sin poder terminar la frase.

No te preocupes Syaoran, como le dije a Kuropon, la princesa es muy fuerte de seguro lo lograra- dice Fye

Sakura-susurra Syaoran mientras me mira preocupado

Arriba en el árbol

Ya casi estoy en la cima, oigo que Syaoran me llama desde abajo, Syaoran te prometo que cuando recupere la pluma te diré lo que siento por ti, aunque tu no me quieras mas que como una amiga yo te lo voy a decir, no me importa si me rechazas, yo te amo y quiero que lo sepas.

Por fin llego hasta la pluma, la agarro y esta se va yendo dentro de mí, haciendo que me duerma y me suelte de las ramas y vaya cayendo.

Abajo del árbol

Perspectiva: Syaoran

La tormenta ya paro, eso significa que Sakura lo logro, cuando veo que va cayendo dormida.

Sakura!- grito mientras corro para poder atraparla, cae en mis brazos, el impacto fue fuerte pero no me importa lo importante es que ahora esta a salvo.

Voy con Kurogane-san, Fye-san y mokona hacia la posada, todos estaban recogiendo el desastre que paso gracias a la tormenta.

Cuando nos ven entrar todo el mundo se junta alrededor nuestro.

Están bien?

La tormenta tenia que ver con ustedes?

Que le paso a la chica?

Ya basta!- hablo Spinelsun, en su forma pequeña- déjenlos hablar

Si estamos bien-Dice Fye-san- y las otras 2 preguntas, pues es una larga historia

Tenemos tiempo-dice Spinelsun, y así le contamos nuestra historia, desde lo que le paso a Sakura en las ruinas hasta ahora. Para sorpresa no nos tardamos más de 1 hora.

Ya veo, por eso se parecen tanto a mi hija y a su esposo-dijo Kinomoto-san

Otra de las razones por la cual se sonrojaron-dijo Tomoyo-san

Eso explica varias cosas-dice Spinelsun

Hay algo que todavía no entiendo-dice Fye-san- si aquí los humanos no tienen magia, como es que no hay muchas criaturas como tú?

Verán en este mundo, existen criaturas que al principio pueden empezar como animales sin magia, pero si alguna persona lo domestica es posible que cambien, aunque cambian de diferentes maneras dependiendo de cómo sea la persona que los domestique, y otro problema es que hay animales que no poseen esta cualidad y no se puede saber cuales pueden cambiar y cuales no, por eso no hay muchos seres como yo-explico Spinelsun (n.a: una pequeña combinación de Pokemon y digimon)

Ya veo-dice Fye-san

Voy a poner a la princesa en su cama-digo mientras la llevo a su habitación, quito la sabana de la cama y la acuesto, la arropo con cuidado y le doy un beso en la frente-que duermas bien Sakura- digo mientras salgo de la habitación.

Perspectiva: Sakura

Syaoran-digo entre sueños mientras sonrío

Sueño de Sakura

Estoy acostada, tengo fiebre, y alguien esta sentado a mi lado, quien es?

Estas bien?-pregunta la persona, un segundo, ahora le puedo ver la cara es, SYOARAN?

Si el doctor dice que es solo un poco de fiebre, y que si duermo se me va a pasar-digo yo

Me alegro-dice

Pero sabes- me cubro un poco con las sabanas- pienso que si me agarras la mano se ira mas rápido-saco mi mano de las sabanas- quieres?

Se sorprende un poco, pero luego me mira con ternura y me agarra la mano

Esta bien -dice

No te iras?-pregunte

No me iré, lo prometo, ahora duerme

Esta bien, me dormiré, y así lo primero que vea cuando despierte serás tu-dije mientras que el recuerdo desaparece

Fin del sueño

Despierto, del sueño, eso será un recuerdo?, cuando de repente veo los recuerdos en donde no hablaba con nadie, ahora estaba Syaoran, y ya se lo que quería decirle, en ese entonces yo estaba enamorada de el!, y desde que comenzó viaje solo a crecido mas y mas, pero por que lo recuerdo justamente ahora? Por que no lo recordaba antes?

Buenos días Sakura-chan!-dice Fye con mokona en brazos, entrando con Syaoran y Kurogane.

Como amaneció- pregunta Syaoran

Te recuerdo-digo

Eh?- dicen todos al unísono

Syaoran te recuerdo-digo mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia donde están- todos esos momentos es los que veía que no había nadie eras tú, Syaoran

Como es posible que lo recuerdes-Dijo Syaoran

Por que no lo recordaba?-pregunto

Veras Sakura-chan-se acerca Fye- lo que pasa es que al llegar la bruja dimensional tuvimos que darle diferentes cosas para viajar por las dimisiones, Kurogane dio su espada, yo di mi tatuaje y Syaoran-puso la mano sobre su hombro- tuvo que darle su relación- yo me mire sorprendida a Syaoran que andaba cabizbajo- dijo que aunque recuperaras todas tus plumas, jamás recordarías que fueron amigos de la infancia.

Pero entonces como es que ahora lo recuerda?- pregunto Kurogane

Eso se lo preguntaremos a la bruja dimensional, mokona-dijo Fye

Ya voy- su joya empieza a brillar y aparece la imagen de la bruja dimensional con un traje negro y un peinado un poco raro (n.a: el vestido que uso la primera vez que la vimos)

Hola Yuuko!-saluda mokona- oye paso algo muy raro, al parecer Sakura recupero sus recuerdos de cuando estaba con Syaoran, que paso? No te diste cuenta?

Si me di cuenta-dijo ella sumamente tranquila

Entonces por que no nos llamaste?-pregunto Fye

Y por que recupere los recuerdos-pregunte

Recuperaste los recuerdos porque algo dentro de ti se negó a olvidar a Syaoran-explico- lo único que puede superar la magia son los sentimientos, solo lo sentimientos mas hermosos de una persona pueden deshacer la magia-dijo con una sonrisa- se nota que le tienes mucho cariño a ese joven-me sonroje- y no los llame porque quería asegurarme de esto esperando a que ustedes me llamaran.

Volverá a tomar mis recuerdos?-pregunte asustada

No-dice confundiéndonos- en ves de eso, lo que tuvo que pasar Syaoran sin que lo recordara Sakura será el pago, el que no pudiera recordarlo su mejor amiga de la infancia por el tiempo que llevan viajando será el precio, Adiós-mientras desaparecía el holograma

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que pensar, sobre lo ocurrido, cuando alguien entra a la habitación

Hola chicos, como están?-pregunta Tomoyo entrando- el desayuno esta listo, bajen cuando gusten

Bajamos a desayunar, y como en la cena había muchos platillos, según ellas había panquecas, pan dulce, galletas de jengibre, panettone, torrijas a la Carmela, bizcochos, magdanelas, tortillas, muffins, bolas de arroz, jugos de diferentes tipos, té, café y chocolate caliente.

Les gusta mucho cocinar verdad?- bromeaba Fye

Todo estuvo delicioso, después de desayunar, le dije a Syaoran que quería hablar, en el jardín. El jardín era hermoso para ser invierno, me senté en una banca que estaba junto a unos pinos, unos hermosos lirios y unos arbustos que eran parecidos al muerdago, al recordar eso me ruborice, ese debió ser el momento mas feliz y hermoso de mi vida. Veo que Syaoran llego y me paro.

Para que querías verme?- pregunto Syaoran

Syaoran, te acuerdas que cuando aun estábamos en le mundo de Clow te quería decir algo, pues te lo diré justo ahora-dije acercándome a él, tomando aire- estoy enamorada de ti.

Sakura- dijo en casi un susurro, mirándome sorprendido

Y no es solo un reflejo del pasado, por que durante el viaje, antes de recordarte-agarre su mejilla- también me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada, aunque no te recordaba me volviste a enamorar, y no me importa si soy la princesa del reino de Clow o no, yo te amo, y nada va a cambiar eso- el se sorprendió, mientras una lagrima se me escapaba- pero supongo que no sientes lo mismo que yo- dije soltando su mejilla- si quieres puedes hacer caso omiso de lo que te dije- dije apartándome- yo solo quería que lo supieras-dije mientras otra lagrima se me escapaba, me voltee dispuesta a irme, cuando el me agarra la mano y me empuja hacia él.

Syao- lo único que alcance a decir antes de que me besara con profundo amor, cariño y pasión, al principio me sorprendí, pero no tarde en corresponder al beso. Puse mis manos en su cuello y el agarraba mi cintura.

Lejos de ahí

Hyu! Hyu! Para que por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos-decía Fye, con mokona en el hombro.

Que no se supone que no deberíamos espiarlos?-pregunta Kurogane

No seas aburrido Kurorin, esto es muy interesante, verdad Tomoyo-san?-dice dirigiéndose a Tomoyo que estaba observándonos con unos binoculares

Si, eso es cierto, no había tenido oportunidad de usar estos binoculares desde que a mi amiga se le confesaron-dice ella con una sonrisa sin soltar los binoculares (n.a: hay Tomoyo que picara ;) )

Estoy rodeado de locos- dice Kurogane mirando al cielo como implorando paciencia

Si opinas eso entonces por que estas aquí?-pregunta Fye, ahora con unos binoculares

De donde sacaste tu?-dijo Kurogane observando los binoculares- ah olvídalo, estoy aquí viendo que no hagan una estupidez

Ay kuropon, que estupidez vamos a hacer?

Mientras que en el jardín

Nos seguíamos besando hasta que nos faltaba y decidimos separarnos, yo miraba fijamente sus hermosos ojos ámbares, mientras jugaba con su cabello

Yo también te amo Sakura- me dijo el con la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida-lastima que no te tenga un regalo de navidad

No lo necesito, te tengo a ti-dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro- pensándolo bien- dije quitando mi cabeza de su hombro y mirándolo fijamente- ya se que quiero de regalo

Que deseas?-dice el

Quiero que dejes de ser tan formal-le dije mirándolo fijamente- por favor

Me miro sorprendido, pero luego suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa.

Esta bien, de ahora en adelante no usare formalidades contigo, Sakura-dice mientras me vuelvo a acercar para besarnos.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, decidimos entrar a la posada ya que nos estábamos congelando, todos estaban reunidos dando y recibiendo regalos.

Buenos días tortolitos-dijo Fye mirándonos pícaramente haciéndonos sonrojar, sosteniendo unos binoculares

Y esos binoculares?-dije yo, tratando de cambiar el tema

Me los presto Tomoyo, por cierto aquí tienes-dice el dándole los binoculares

Quédatelos, son mi regalo de navidad- dice ella devolviéndolos-eso me recuerda- agarrando par de paquetes que estaban detrás del árbol.- toma Sakura-dice dándome un paquete, mientras lo abría y sacaba una hermosa peineta de sakuras- esto es para ti-entregándomela

Gracias Tomoyo, no se que decir- digo mientras observo la peineta

No tienes que decir nada, solo acéptala si?, y para ti- dice dirigiéndose a mokona, y sacando un listón rojo y poniéndoselo, en la oreja, el listón tenia brillantes y una perla en el medio del lazo - espero que te guste-dice mientras se lo acomodaba

Muchas gracias!- dice mokona

Te queda muy bien-dice Spinelsun en su forma pequeña, acercándose

Hola Spinelsun-dice mokona- muy pronto mokona se va a tener que ir-dice un poco triste

Esta bien eso ya lo suponía, pero antes tengo que darte algo-dice poniendo un muerdago que tenia en su cola sobre ellos.

Que cosa?-dice mokona sin percatarse de la presencia del muerdago

Esto-dice Spinelsun, acensándose a ella dándole un pequeño besito en su boca.

Puu!- dice mokona sonrojada

Miren quien se sonroja ahora-dice Fye, haciendo que todos nos riéramos

Y para ustedes-dice Tomoyo trayendo las espadas- en la mañana fui a pedirle al herrero que afilara sus espadas-dice mientras se las entrega

Gracias-dice Syaoran agarrando su espada

Ya llegue-dice Kagome entrando con unos abrigos- les traje unos regalos-dice entregándonos a cada uno distintos abrigos de distintos tamaños- se que se van a ir pronto pero quizás algún día les sirva

Muchas gracias-decimos Syaoran, Fye, mokona y yo al unísono.

Empacamos nuestra ropa en una maleta que nos regalo Kinomoto-san, mokona la absorbió nos cambiamos a nuestra ropa de antes, y nos despedimos

Muchas Gracias-dije mientras abrazaba a Kagome

De nada, espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo soltándome y ahora abrazando a Fye

Adiós mokona-dice Spinelsun abrazándola

Adiós Spinelsun-dice un poco triste

No te pongas triste mokona, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo dándole una flor y un beso en la mejilla

Si-dice un poco sonrojada

N.a: reconmedacion musical: yume no tsubasa, dueto en español

Una vez que terminamos de despedirnos, nos alejamos un poco de la posada para irnos cuando

Miren-digo al ver una carroza, de la cual sale un joven muy parecido a Syaoran pero un poco mas grande, cuando extiende la mano de la cual sale una hermosa mujer parecida a mi que lleva en un brazo a un bebé. Kinomoto-san y Tomoyo salen y los saludan animadamente. Me sonroje un poco al ver aquella escena, me voltee a ver a Syaoran que también estaba sonrojado, lo miro con ternura y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Mokona modoki modoki doki-dice mokona mientras sale luz de ella y un par de alas- Kapuu!- dice mientras no volvemos una bola y entramos en su boca en dirección al siguiente mundo. Tal vez esta haya sido mi primera navidad pero sin duda es la mejor navidad de mi vida.

**Fin**

N.a: Hola, como están, espero que les haya gustado mi regalo de navidad, estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo pero no estoy segura.

Adiós nos leemos pronto!

P.d: Milagro!, hoy escribí 13 paginas! Un record para mi! (se oyen coros de Ángeles)


End file.
